As high definition (HD) televisions become more widespread throughout the market, consumer expectations for viewing content at a high definition resolution continue to grow. Viewing content at a standard definition on a high definition television is often viewed as disappointing and undesirable. Unfortunately, a large amount of content to be broadcast was recorded or is stored in standard definition formats. Image up-scaling offers a procedure for interpolating a low-resolution image or video to a higher resolution, offering an opportunity to provide a more pleasing, higher resolution display of content, despite a low resolution source.